1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator in which cooling air generated from an evaporating unit is supplied to a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment through a duct to keep a uniform temperature distribution in the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator keeps food fresh for a long time by using cooling air heat-exchanged from an evaporating unit of a freezing cycle.
The refrigerator includes a duct in communication with a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment to supply cooling air to and circulate the cooling air inside of the freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment.
A conventional refrigerator includes a main body having a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, a door provided on openings of the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment of the main body to open/close the openings, an evaporating unit provided in the main body, and first and second ducts in communication with the evaporating unit to guide cooling air to the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment of the main body, respectively. Recently, an independent refrigerating method in which an evaporating unit is provided in each of the refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment has been used to facilitate a refrigerating efficiency.
The conventional refrigerator has an advantage to facilitate the refrigerating efficiency, but a disadvantage of a high cost for two of the evaporating units. Further, the conventional refrigerator requires more space for two of the evaporating units, which increases a volume of the refrigerator and decreases a space to store food in the refrigerator.
On the other hand, in a refrigerator having only one evaporating unit, a duct to guide cooling air to the refrigerating compartment has been provided mainly on a rear or a side of the refrigerating compartment. Thus, cooling air is not supplied to an edge of the refrigerating compartment, which causes a difficulty to obtain a uniform temperature distribution. To solve the problem, a plurality of ducts is necessary.